Forever be mine?
by It's not my life
Summary: OneShot! A small tale of two lives, one intimate moment, a promise, a house and fufillment. Warning: No actual sex, though grinding and heavy making out. Slash! Rated M! I wasn't sure, so I'm being safe.


**If you read my other FanFiction, I will be updating that soon. :)  
Enjoy...**

Hiccup unrolled his sleeping bag and placed it gently onto the floor. Taking his time to get rid of the creases. Then he took his pillow and shook it gently to fill it out and placed it at the open sleeping bag end. Then he turned to Jack who was staring at him like he was hypnotised.

'You okay?' Hiccup questioned. He crossed his legs beneath himself and turned to face Jack who was in a similar position on the bed.

'Yeah... you know, sometimes, you make really simple things look elegant and important.' The fake blonde then shook his head and reached over for the pile of DVD's he'd pre-selected.

'Actually Jack, it's probably because I take my time. You on the other hand rush everything.' Jack briefly glanced at Hiccup waving his hand dismisivly at the Aurburn haired kid.

'Whatever. So what DVD? I've got, Big hero 6, The theory of everything or finding Nemo?'

'Nemo.' Jack grinned, he'd specifically chosen that one. It was Hiccups favourite after all.

'You wanna cuddle?' Jack asked. Hiccup nodded. Jack pushed himself back until eventually he was leaning against the headboard. He watched Hiccups small form climb onto the bed and make his way over to Jack. The boy turned around and placed his back against Jack's chest, the taller boys arms automatically enclosing Hiccup and pulling him further against him.

They watched the entirety of the movie in near silence. occasionally Hiccup would mumble along to the songs. When it had ended Jack switched of the TV. The room drowning in the darkness. Jack looked out to the window gazing at the moon shining brightly. He listened to Hiccups breathing, the sound almost seemingly echoing in the room. The Hiccup shifted and Jacks gaze found the other boys.

They didn't wait for questions or answers just lent in instinctvley, their lips joining slowly and sensually.

Without their mouths ever leaving one anothers Hiccup turned in Jacks arms.

Jack fumbled for Hiccups pyjama top, their mouths pulling out of there trance for the first time.

Each taking a much needed breath.

Jack lifted the top watching every piece of skin it grazed over. Throwing it next to the bed.

He gulped and closed his eyes as he felt Hiccup do the same to him. Shivering when the boy's knuckles skimmed his snow white skin. It was cold in the room.

Jack voicing his appreciation with a moan when Hiccups small mouth breathed hot and heavily over his torso, shoulders, neck.

Finally finding his lips again.

They moved with a feeling of something new, though with a skill that suggested this wasn't something they'd never done. Their pace quickining as Jack pushed the smaller one onto his back. Moving above him. Risking it and pushing his pelvis needily onto Hiccups. His rotating motions slow but hard. His breathing becoming ragged as Hiccup pushed up to meet him. Jack could feel tiny sparks dancing up his skin.

Hiccup moaned.

Oh so quietly but it made Jack feel like he was burning. The next time he pressed down it was deeper, stronger, filled with want.

So much want.

He removed his mouth from the younger one, trailing sloppy open mouthed kisses all the way down and back up Hiccups next.

Hiccup felt like every part of his skin Jack's tongue touched was on fire.

He also knew it was too much.

'Jack. We need to...'

Hiccup didn't have to finish before Jack had rolled off of him. Hiccup could hear his breathing like it was gale wind, his heart beating so loudly Hiccup was afraid it would explode from the boys chest.

Then Jack turned on his side facing Hiccup. Hiccup turning his body to face Jacks. Their eyes closing simultaneously, their hands linking, their legs enntwining.

'Jack. I'm sorry.' He could feel Jack's head shaking.

'No, it's fine.'

'Really?' This time he felt a nod.

'I love you Hiccup. I will wait for you. Until the end of our lives if that's what it takes. When that day comes everything will be a hundred times more special.'

Jack knew he wasn't lying. Hiccup knew it too. They took a moment to think.

'What if you're gone by the time I'm ready?' He questioned.

'Then I will find you.'

Outside, the moon was shining on a house, It was tall and white. Made of brick and covered with Ivy. It's occupants were asleep bar two. Two boys scared for the day the for sale sign outside would be replaced with sold.

'I sometimes wonder why you still bring a sleeping bag.' Jack pondered sleepily.

'It's good luck.' Hiccup whispered back.

The years passed, Jack moved. Everyday Hiccup woud go to look at the house, even when new people moved in. Then he grew up and moved away. Went to college, and got a job.

However there was a promise still to be fufilled.

Three days after getting fired Hiccup would stumble across a man. Whose eyes had been engraned into Hiccups mind. After spilt tea and catching up. Secret kisses and too long hugs. They'd make their way to the house, now empty, place a symbolic sleeping bag on the floor.

They'd repeat moment for moment that one night, this time however neither would stop.

The moon would shine on their naked, intwined bodies and one would whisper.

'Forever be mine?'


End file.
